Cassandra
(Young Cassandra) (Older Cassandra) | }} Cassandra is a fictional character from the Filipino fantasy-themed television saga Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She appears in Etheria and Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas. Family affiliation Cassandra is the daughter of Lira, the last Sang'gre in Memen and Ornia's line. Because Lira never had any offspring, Cassiopeia created her using a strand of Lira's hair combined with her own blood. This makes Cassandra the granddaughter of Ybrahim and Amihan. However, she also addresses Amihan's sisters Alena (also wife to Ybrahim), Danaya and Pirena as Ila ("Grandmother"), though they are actually her grandaunts. Cassandra is a niece to Mira, Kahlil, Armea and Arman. Cassandra was a gentle and wise child, a virtual clone of her mother Lira, which caused her grandmother Amihan to shun the child and leave her upbringing to her grandfather Ybrahim and grandaunt Alena. Lira's death weighed heavily upon Ybrahim, and as a result he doted heavily on Cassandra, and had every intention of proclaiming her as his proclaimed heiress despite the fact that Cassandra was intended and being groomed for the Lirean throne. History The prophecy stated that Cassandra is the key to the return of the fallen kingdom of Etheria. Cassandra was kidnapped by an Etherian named Animus and imprisoned in a mystic hourglass. Cassandra is also the heiress to the thrones of Lireo and Sapiro. After her abduction by Animus and two other Etherians, Cassandra was placed within the Golden Hourglass to be its source of power. Her heritage as the Last Sang'gre meant that she had the abilities to provide energy for the Golden Hourglass, which is the source of Etheria's power. When the Jewel of the Elements was given by Emre to the four rulers of Adamya, Lireo, Sapiro, and Hathoria, the elemental powers of the Sang'gres were returned. They were able to defeat Avria, Andora, Odessa, Juvila, and Arkrey who were the guardians of Etheria's Hourglass. The Sang'gres seized the Golden Hourglass and simultaneously blasted it with orbs of energy. Cassandra appeared in front of the Hourglass unharmed and safe. She was happily reunited with her family. Avria returned to the Sang'gres accompanied by the snake goddess Ether. The Bathaluman emitted a blast of energy from her mouth, which was easily blocked by Alena. The Sang'gres then threw the Golden Hourglass in the air and again sent orbs of great power at it, destroying the source of Etheria's power. The goddess Ether disappeared, together with all the powers of the Etherians. Etheria began to crumble into dust. The Sang'gres teleported out of Avria's palace and went to the Time Portal. Animus appeared with his two other companions to thwart the Sang'gres from leaving the Etherian time period. Alena and Danaya slayed the two companions while Amihan and Pirena fought Animus. He proved too strong for the two Sang'gres. Ybrahim returned to his senses and defeated Animus. Just as Animus was about to strike the Sang'gres once more, Cassandra sends a violet colored energy blast that throws him to the ground. Cassandra, together with her grandmothers and grandfather, returns to the present time of Encantadia. A year after. Another threat comes to Encantadia. Because of the threat of Ether, she, together with her mother Lira, goes to the mortal realm just as Armea does. She meets up with her aunt Armea and tells her about the Sang'gre mark making Armea realize that she is also a Sang'gre. As written in Encantadia's rich history by Arman, she grew up to become the Queen of Lireo because she was of age. Danaya gave the crown and sceptre to Cassandra. Alena, Ybrahim accompanied by Galataea come back to Encantadia to visit Cassandra's coronation. During her coronation she wore Lira's gown. Powers and Items *'Teleportation' - Cassandra is capable of transporting herself and others, who touch her teleport to anywhere she wants to go. *'Energy powers' - Cassandra is capable of creating blasts of purple energy in different variety of ways ex. ( energy balls, energy blast....). *'Wind' - As the daughter of Lira and Granddaughter of Amihan, she has power on air and wind, including control, generate, and absord air and wind. Her wind is different from Amihan and Lira. Amihan and Lira's wind is blue, while Cassandra's wind is purple. *'Flight' - she can fly using purple wind. *'Forceful' Sleep-Cassandra is capable of making anyone sleep, such as making her maid fall asleep Items *'Sceptre of the Queen' — she has inherited this from Danaya. The sceptre is passed on to Lireo's successors *'Crown of the Queen of Lireo'- when Danaya gave the throne to her she became the queen and wore the crown. Trivia *Her unnatural creation by Cassiopeia from her blood and Lira's hair meant that Cassandra had no father Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Etheria Characters Category:Diwata Category:Book 3 Characters Category:Fourth Generation Sang'gres